


Dan Lester

by WhiskersandQuiff



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coming Out, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskersandQuiff/pseuds/WhiskersandQuiff
Summary: Dan belongs in the Lester family, especially with Phil.





	Dan Lester

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 6 of phanfichallenge‘s week of fics!
> 
> This idea came to me because [auroraphilealis](http://auroraphilealis.tumblr.com/) was bein hella cute last night

Dan knew for a fact that he wanted to marry Phil in 2011. 

He couldn’t imagine a life without Phil anymore. They spent all their time together and it was the happiest Dan had ever been, so why shouldn’t he want to marry Phil? They were so perfect for each other it _hurt_. 

And maybe Dan had been a bit of a stereotypical teenage girl with a crush for the entirety of their relationship, writing “Dan Lester” in all kinds of fancy fonts and styles on any scrap of paper he could find, but he’d never confirm that. 

Marriage took a few more years than Dan expected, though.

2012 was a rough patch, but they were determined to make it through. 

Dan was diagnosed with depression, and Phil was by his side through the whole journey of getting the right meds and doses and finding a therapist.

Then they decided to write a book, and go to Japan for part of their book.

(That was when Phil proposed, and Dan cried like a baby. He’d been waiting a _long time_ , okay, it was justified!)

They agreed to wait for life to settle down to get married, since they were about to launch a tour with a massive stage show.

The tour meant that 2015 and 2016 flew by quicker than they could ever have imagined, and all of a sudden they were planning an even bigger tour for 2018, so wedding plans were left untouched.

But Dan still held onto his dream of marrying Phil. He’d always imagined having a big wedding celebration, but, as they approached their fourth year of engagement, he realized he couldn’t care less about how or where they got married. He just needed to marry Phil. 

It was something he felt like an ache in his side, something screaming for him to commit himself to stay by Phil’s side for the rest of their lives no matter what. 

So, as soon as Interactive Introverts ended, they eloped. They knew their friends and family would want to celebrate with them, so they planned to have a party at some point, but they wanted to take their time and enjoy their marriage first.

Dan took Phil’s last name, as he’d been itching to do for almost a full decade. And it looked just as good as he had imagined.

The only thing Dan felt he was missing in his life was the ability to be entirely open about his love for Phil. They were perpetually caring less about how they presented themselves online, of course, but there was a difference between constant fond stares and coming out.

The idea of properly coming out to his audience had terrified Dan in the past. He didn’t know how people would react or what effect it would have on his career and private life.

But somehow marrying Phil took away all those fears. Of course, the fear was still _present_ , but Dan knew that Phil would always be at his side to help him through the process.

They came out quietly. No posts or videos calling attention to it, just a simple name change.

Dan’s YouTube channel changed once again from “danielhowell” to “daniellester”, and his other social media followed suit. 

It sort of broke the Internet, and people scrambled to write about _what the fuck just happened_ and _y’all are acting so surprised but we been knew_ and _Daniel Howell Changes Last Name to His Best Friend’s- Is It a Prank?_

Every time Dan saw his new name, a thrill shot up his spine. He got all soft and cuddly and fluffy at the idea that yes, Dan really did belong in the Lester family now. He really did have the paperwork to prove his everlasting love for Phil and Phil’s everlasting love for Dan. 

The first time Dan publicly called Phil his husband was in a liveshow. 

Phil was rattling pots and pans in the kitchen and the chat filled with questions.

“Hm? Oh, yeah, my husband Phil must be making dinner,” Dan replied casually. Then he realized what he had said, and he froze.

_PHAN IS REAL!_

_Oh my god, look at his face!_

_He didn’t mean to say that lmao_

The chat was going crazy, but Dan wasn’t paying attention. He had a sort of glazed look to his eye, as if he wasn’t really seeing what was in front of him. He just grinned, then giggled.

“That felt really good to say.” Dan giggled again. “Dan Lester, husband of Phil Lester,” he said, testing the words out in his mouth contemplatively. “Has a nice ring to it, wouldn’t you say?” 

He focused back on the chat, only to see that younow had crashed.

He laughed loudly, then decided to shut down his laptop and find Phil.

Phil was still making dinner, so Dan softly hugged him from behind, chin resting on Phil’s shoulder.

Phil jumped slightly in surprise, then turned his head to look at Dan. 

“Didn’t you only just start your liveshow?” he asked, confused.

Dan nodded into Phil’s shoulder. “Yeah, it only lasted about ten minutes before I called you my husband by accident and they all freaked out and crashed younow.”

Phil laughed, shaking his head. “Of course they did.”

“I don’t get why they’re so surprised, though. It’s been over a month since I changed my name, so they really should’ve been expecting it,” Dan mumbled.

Phil hummed in response, turning back to his cooking. 

They stood in silence for a few minutes as Phil continued to cook, until Dan spoke up again.

“But at the same time, I don’t really blame them. Their reaction is exactly what goes through my mind when I hear or see my name, or feel the ring on my finger.”

Phil turned his head again and softly kissed Dan on the lips.

“I love you, Phil Lester,” Dan said against Phil’s lips.

“I love you, too, Dan Lester.”

Dan smiled, teeth biting his lower lip in an attempt to contain his grin. He leaned forward and kissed Phil again, feeling happier than he could ever have thought possible.

**Author's Note:**

> I also post to my Tumblr! See the rest of my fics [here](https://whiskersandquiff.tumblr.com/fics-masterlist)


End file.
